pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back From School / The Best Day Never
Back From School / The Best Day Never is the first episode of Phineas and Ferb Summer 2.0. Itis the first episode to feature the new character for the show, Frank. See above for description. The episode features the previous show's intro, marking the first of two episodes to not have the Summer 2.0 themesong, the other being Happy Ferbmas / Happy Who Year? Plot Back From School Candace is back from school to find the Ferb has a new friend. She tries to get Jenny and Frank together while resisting the urge to bust the boys long enough to pair the two. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz created the Separate-inator that takes two things and makes them literally be repelled from each other. Phineas and Ferb build a giant invention of all the things they made last summer. It is never seen. Songs * That Summer Feeling * Busting Never Sleeps The Best Day Never Phineas and Ferb had finished their project but is shot by Dr. Doofs Rewind-inator after it already rewinded their creation to the point where it was non-existant. Dr. Doof was already foiled but from the rubble it shot the earth. The world rewinded and restarted. Candace saw this as another chance to bust the boys! Songs * Gimmelshtupid Child * Today Is Yesterday and Today! * * Another Chance Transcript (Usual Intro Runs) (Phineas and Ferb walk in the front door) Linda Flynn-Fletcher: '''Bye boys! I'm dropping you off after your shopping. Now I'm shopping for me! PEACE! Mom out! '''Candace (From Upstairs): '''That's MY Thing! '''Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Build a massive thing to rejuvenate our imagination. Build big thing and make happy and smart. Hey where's Perry? (Ferb points to Perry's Bed where he is sleeping) Phineas'': Would ya look at that. (Phineas and Ferb open the back door and the two sniff. Ferb coughs after) '''Ferb: '''Allergies. (The grab the toolbox and start hammering. Isabella and Baljeet enter from the gate on the Driveway. Isabella skips over. Baljeet smacks his head.) '''Baljeet:' Already? Isabella: '''Watchya doing? Phineas: Just building the coolest thing ever! It's- (Buford enters from the gate) '''Buford: '''Sup, ladies, gents, and nerd. Watchya doing? Isabella: Nuh-uh. Still my line, pal. You were saying, Phineas? Phineas: Build a massive thing to rejuvenate our imagination. Buford: Huh? Phineas. Build big thing and make happy and smart. Buford: Why didn't you just say that? (Candace views the backyard from her room with Jenny on her phone.) Candace (To Herself): Darn Phineas and Ferb! Ooh, they're so busted! I'm calling mom! Wait, who's that guy? He looks like a TOTAL match for Jenny. Jenny! '''Jenny (Looking Up From Her Phone): '''You know I'm right here, right. You don't have to yell Candace: Yea, yea, yea, whatever. Jenny, isn't that guy cute? (Candace points at Frank) Jenny: Meh. Candace: Meh? (To herself) Man, I need a new plan. Jenny: You know I'm- Candace: You're right here. Yeah, yea, yea, whatever. Phineas: It's going good! The creation is clearly one with the groundLet's keep it going everyone... after a lemonade break! (Everyone comes down and slurps Lemonade. Suddenly, Ferb brings out his ringing green phone.) Baljeet: First, Ferb has a phone? Second, who's that? Phineas: I think it's Frank. Baljeet: Who's Frank? Phineas: Ferb's older friend. From what I can tell he'll be through that gate. Now. (Frank comes in with flashy sunglasses. That Summer Feeling Plays) That Summer Feeling When there's something missing. You know what it is It's that good ol' Summer feeling! Drinking Lemondade and all that bus (Short for Business) It's that SUMMER FEELING! (Frank flashes sunglasses at Isabella. She frowns) '''Frank: '''Sup Ferb! I like the new outfit. (Ferb nods. Isabella begins to steam and turn red.) Isabella: But it's the same outfit he wore last summer! Frank: Uh, no. He went shopping with his mom today. I can tell. Look at this, a price tag. Ferb, receipt. (Ferb hands Frank the reciept. Frank gives it to Isabella. She scans down to the date.) Isabella: It just says the day after the last day of school. That's not even a number! Baljeet: Actually... Isabella: Baljeet, don't even. (Perry spins in his bed, twirling down to a slide. He lands in his chair covered in cobwebs.) '''Major Monogram: '''Hi, Agent P! It's been exactly two hundred eighty-five days since you checked in. Your school-year agent just left, Peter the Panda, I mean. How's life? Oh right, mission, mission. Dr Doofenshmirtz has actually returned to evil. It happened yesterday. Long story. Anywho, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been purchasing an insane amount of South Pole ONLY magnets. I mean what's the point of that, they're just going to go away from each other! You need to stop whatever he's doing. Good Luck, Agent P, Vacay is over. (Perry ejects his seat, the top with helicopter blade. It cuts away all the cobwebs as he ejects away from the top of the house.) Major Monogram: Man, Carl. It's been a while. '''Carl: '''Yes. I'm SO sad it's coming to an end. I was enjoying college but y'know... Major Monogram: Carl. Be quiet. (Perry flies to Doof's regular building) '''Jingle Choir: '''Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated! '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: '''Aha! Perry the Platypus! It's been a while... SINCE I'VE TRAPPED YOU! Ha! (Perry gets trapped between a north and south pole magnet, one of his hands pinned to his side.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah. I had the one north-pole thing but a bunch of South Pole magnets. Behold! The mountain of south pole magnets! But that's not my evil scheme. No, look! The Separate-inator! It separates any two things that are touching each other and they can't EVER be together again. Look, a coffee mug with hot chocolate in it! I wonder why it's called a coffee-. Anyway, watch as the coffee mug is separated from the hot chocolate! (Candace brings Jenny out to the backyard.) Candace: Jenny! Let's talk to the boys. Jenny: About what? Candace: I dunno things. Don't test my patience! Come on. Please. Jenny: Yea, okay. But what will we talk about. Candace: I- uh - pigeons! Yea, pigeons! C'mon, you love pigeons Jenny: Yeah, I do love-. Woah! (Candace shoves Jenny out to backyard with Frank. She attempts to distract the boys but is tempted to bust them.) Candace: Hey. Phineas. (Whispers to herself) MUST BUST. What's. Up? Building something? Phineas: Candace, why are you twitching your eye. Candace: No reason. It's just that... I need some lemonade. I am so hot! Heh, heh. (Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepares to fire the inator when Perry flips the magnet away from to the south to south and it pushes away, freeing him. After Dr. Doofenshmirtz presses it, Perry pushes him back. The inator hits the mug and the hot chocolate scalds Dr. Doofenshmirtz.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: OW! Why'd you do that, Perry the Platypus. That was uncalled for. No, don't! (Perry pushes the inator off of the building and it fires. Again it fires as it explodes midair, about to hit the ground, so much later.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Also welcome back! (Meanwhile in the backyard, Jenny is talking to Frank, getting to know each other.) Jenny: So, you like pigeons. Frank: No. (The Separate-inator ray hits them and they turn their backs and Jenny walks into the house. Candace dropped the Lemonade.) Candace: What happened? Was it that weird mysterious ray laser thingy? Jenny: No. He just said that he didn't like pigeons, so I didn't like him. PEACE! Jenny out. Candace: That's my thing! But now this gives me a reason to bust Phineas and Ferb. And Frank. Busting Never Sleeps Oh man, my brothers at it again And their band of creeps just won't stop It gives me pain Just to take their annoyance and pop it! Busting never sleeps Maybe every once in a while I'll weep But lemme tell ya, Busting Never Sleeps! BUSTING! NEVER EVER EVER SLEEPS! NEVER! (She hears her mom's engine come out the driveway) Candace: MOM! MOM! MOM! Mom: Candace! I was frightened when you didn't call. I finished shopping and- Candace: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Phineas and Ferb built a big invention in the backyard! Mom: No description? Candace: COME ON! Mom: That's my girl. (Candace pulls mom out to the backyard. The ray shoot Mom.) Phineas: Hey Ferb! Mom's here! Let's show her the cool thing! (Ferb presses a button and the invention is shot into space.) Phineas: Aw man! She missed it. Mom: Yes, Candace? Candace: Y'missed it! Aw! Mom: Pie anyone? Ferb: Yes please! Frank: You know it! Mom: Who are you? (To Frank) (Candace is on the phone, laying on her bed. The sun is setting.) Candace: Stacy! Guess what! '''Stacy: I guess what. Candace: Jeremy just asked me out on a date! Stacy: That's great! And... Candace: But Stace! I have to bust the boys. Stacy: You should just take a break. Candace: But- Stacy: Busting never sleeps. I know, it's your new motto for this summer. Candace: And that would fall into the category of sleeping! In this case. Stacy: Just relax for the remainder of the day. Candace: Yeah, okay. I have to get ready! EEK! Stacy: Eek! (Phineas and Ferb are in the midst of cleanup of their latest project.) Phineas: Ferb. How did that giant rock turn into a massive rampaging boar, I do not know, but I assume it was on purpose. Ferb: It really was beautiful, wasn't it? The pig? Phineas: Yeah. It kinda was. (Meanwhile Candace was getting done with her date.) Candace: Bye Jeremy. See you tommorow. Jeremy: See you! Bye Candace! Candace (To Herself): That was a great date. But I missed busting the boys! Man, I don't know if I'll sleep without busting the boys. (At the same time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was cleaning up the rubble of his previous inator foiled by Perry the Platypus when a ray from his Rewind-inator.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Uh, I hope that wasn't the Rewind-inator. Cuz in a few seconds everything I just said will be rewinded along with everything from the past day. Yad tsap eht morf gnihtyreve htiw gnola dedniwer eb lliw dias tsuj I gnihtyreve sdnoces wef a ni zuc. (A few hours later) Phineas: Hey Ferb felt like we just unwinded. A whole day. Ferb, can you check the calender. (Ferb pulls the calender out and it reads 'Day after the day after school ends.') Phineas: Looks official enough. It's the same day it was today. Or yesterday, or-. This is confusing. Baljeet: Have no fear, Baljeet is here! Phineas: Oh, hey Baljeet. Can you explain this to us? Me and Ferb? Baljeet: Yes, of course. It's just simple arithmatic from the farthest reaches of India. It's the middle. Because if-. Another math problem for another day. Anywho... Here is why Today is yesterday and today at the same time... Today Is Yesterday and Today! As you see, time is complicated It may even be understated But today we're going to clear that up! Today is Yesterday and it's also Today You see, that is just the way! Some paranormal activites or such Have restarted the universe with one touch And that's why Today is Yesterday and also Today! Phineas: Thanks Baljeet, but that didn't really clear anything up. Baljeet: Weren't you paying attention! Some aliens or robots shot the earth and rewinded time back to the morning! (Buford had long entered the backyard and was chowing down on popcorn. Isabella had joined in too but was being polite.) Buford: Bravo, bravo. Encore! That was good. But it needs more drama and depth and explosions. Isabella: Buford! That wasn't the point. I think it was a good song slash speech serenade Baljeet: Oh really? I was kinda going for a gospel vibe. Isabella: Yeah, I. I think I can see that. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hazzuh! Huzzah! Woah. What just happened? Norm. Date! Norm: That's not going to happen any time soon, sir. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Cold, Norm. I mean the day! Norm: The day after the day after school ended. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Mm. Official, I see. That's funny. I that today was the day after the day after school ended. I don't know, I haven't gone to school since... Norm: A few months ago. Remember, you taught at- Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah. That was the worst two months ever. I say two months because I got fired after the first week. I just came back to be evil over and over again to the principal. Good times. Welp, time to get to work. Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Buford: A little late. Isabella: Hey! Buford: Just saying.